User talk:Sockpuppets411/2
Thats my old talk. THis is the new talk.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Ok... It is ARCHIVED!!!!!! :) OK --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat] Say Somethin'!!!! 23:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) OK DELETE WHAT I WROTE ON YOUR USER PAGE!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:15, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I WILL DO IT NOT REALLY. I know it is wrong writing stuff on your user page. Sorry --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Please don't have me blocked. Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:17, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I will delete that 'COPY and PASTE SECTION ON UR USER PAGE! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:24, 8 September 2008 (UTC) OR... NOT!--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:24, 8 September 2008 (UTC) alright --Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) You are preventing your user page from becoming vandalized. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat] Say Somethin'!!!! 23:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Now only users can edit it. I don't want to ban IP addresses, I want to know who did it! HAHA!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:29, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for supporting me on the bearucrat thingy, but I'm 100% sure they won't make me one. I guess Aqua Jet deserved it more. [[User:Dancing Penguin|DancingPenguin](Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 15:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I AM ON NOW! I'm on NOW!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I, Sk8rbluscat is Sockpuppets411 will be his 'homeboy' from now on. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hopefully Aqua Jet won't become POWER Hungry. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Put the homeboy sentence on your user page. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Old messages Hi Sockpuppets. I was wondering....what's with the old messages???? Sammysk 00:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Jumble A few minutes for the words besides protest, a good three minutes for the word protest. --Freeloh 00:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Phobia Yeah, really I'm scared of all insects... VERY scared... except butterflies... except close up butterflies. Close up butterflies are creepy... new subject! Have you seen 'My Secret' on my user page? --Freeloh 00:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, thanks, it didn't exactly help, but I'm glad you tried to! :) --Freeloh 01:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) No No, you don't ruin everything, you definitely made me happy... just what I needed! --Freeloh 01:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) StH Ah, I don't care if songs have bad things or good things in them as long as I like them, the only problem of ones with bad things in them is that my band is DEFINITELY not playing them. ;) (I'm the singer!) --Freeloh 01:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Band Yeah, I could be a kind of guitar, if I didn't completely suck at it! xD I can only sing, but I'm talented at it at least, which makes up for my sucky guitar playing. Plus, my friend plays guitar anyway. :P But, our drummer quit his druming position, so the bassist took over for him, so we can't find a bass! We need one before we can play our first song... (which we decided will be Dead On Arrival by Fall Out Boy.) --Freeloh 01:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, all this coming out of that thing on my page... :P --Freeloh 01:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Ah I haven't heard either of those! ^.^ Originally, we were gonna play BYOB by System of a Down, but we decided in the end on Dead on Arrival... it rocks my socks! --Freeloh 01:31, 10 September 2008 (UTC) SoaD Yeah, BYOB is the only System of a Down song I've actually heard! --Freeloh 01:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets Hey Sockpuppets. :) What is up? --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:32, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Beaurocrat I already promoted an active user (User:Mrperson777). Plus, Aqua Jet was a really good user with great grammar, and I had no idea he/she quit until I saved it. So please stop attacking me on my talk page. Just because a person is a Beauracrat does not mean they will become the next Webmaster. If you read the announcement section, you'll find out about the Webmaster. Thank you in advance, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:35, 10 September 2008 (UTC) NO I haven't I haven't used that animator --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Beauracrat ''You've recieved a thirty second block. I've been looking around on other talk pages, and I've been noticing how angry you are and performing the Internet equivalent of screaming. According to Internet Slang, such actions are reffered to as "flaming", of which is against the Wiki Law. Mr. Sockpuppets, I was actually thinking about giving you some kind of award or image, but that's changed my mind. Plus, Mrperson777 was also promoted to Beauracrat. I couldn't decide between Mrperson and Dancing Penguin, so I flipped a coin. Mrperson777 won my pure chance. It was him or Dancing Penguin. So please stop with your angry posts. The deed is done anyway. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:13, 11 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Apology Well of course you're forgiven! Nothing is needed as an apology... although there is one thing I could use. As a fellow American, I hope you understand the importance of 9/11. Thus, I put an image of respect for today. User:4th hale consistently tries to remove the image, saying "it's not about CP". In the end, I had to something I never did before: I had to tell him I was the Co-Webmaster and I over ruled him. Yes, that is indeed a little harsh, but the USA and 9/11 have a major significance to me. He wants to have the image removed. Could you tell him on his talk page to keep the flag? That would mean a lot to me. Thank you, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:27, 11 September 2008 (UTC) The Star Spangled Banner *Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light, *What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? *Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, *O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? *And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air *Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. *Oh, say does that star spangled banner yet wave *O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? This is the United States of America, we fought our way to become the way it is today. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:11, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hey... I am a CLASSIC ROCK I like Classic Rock. Not 'HEAVY MEDAL'!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) gimme the link 2 it. please. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Pivot You use Pivot Animator? Cool, me too! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 22:34, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I am installing Pivot Animator. Good Song! Hey Sockpuppets, that is a GOOD song. I also have Pivot on my computer.--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 11:28, 12 September 2008 (UTC) It does! I made another one. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) That Pivot animation is cool, in my thoughts! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Young Socks That's amazing! So you actually know someone with abinism. Wow. I've seen pictures of people with albinism in a book. You should consider yourself blessed to have someone with such a special condition. There is one thing I've always wanted to know about albinism, though: is it true that a person inflicted with albinism is unable to go into the sun without bad skin damage? If so, are there ways aound it? I don't mean to sound offensive, but I am really curious. Thank you, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:24, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Ha! I'm typing this sentence... with SOCKS on my hands!! Get it? SOCK-puppets? HA! I hope I brightened your day!! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:15, 13 September 2008 (UTC) HA HA!!! SOCKS!!! RE: Iron Maiden Well, I didn't even know that you spoke of it until you informed me, but since they have a song called "Number of the Beast, than I am afraid that it's forbidden. The number six six six is a satanic number. The Bible says it represents the devil himself. Also, an "iron maiden" is a medieval torture devise consisting of a sarcophagus with huge spikes inside... I think you know the rest of that... Sorry. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Iron Maiden II Yes, go ahead and take it down. Thank you. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:08, 13 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Man in the Window Yes, I've heard that story, but that's not how I learned it. <> In the e-mail version I recieved, the two men were best friends. As they grew older, they became less and less of interest in one another. In other words, they stopped talking. They were put in a nursing home in the same room, one with a window, one without. Both were paralyzed waist-down, yada-yada-yada, same as your story. Though, the window guy, since his roomate couldn't see the window and had nothing else to do, told him about what he saw, and every day for years, the other guy would look forward to the time of day in which his friend told about the sights. As the years dragged on, he became more and more excited about each day of the window stories. In fact, he wished to see the window himself. Thus, he paid less attention to his friend, and more about his window stories. Eventually, the window man died of natural death, and the other asked for his bed. When he looked out the window, all he saw was a brick wall. Stunned, he later spoke to a nurse and told him about the years of stories, and the nurse was surprised. He told him the other guy was blind! In the end, the man learned that the only reason his friend made up those stories was to make him happy. He learned a lesson that day: friendship brings out the best of people. I've recieved other versions, including one similar to yours, but I never liked that version. It was heart-breaking. I have a soft spot for lovable old geezers. Another note, I may have the e-mail I got, sooner or later, I'll find it and share it with you. Hopefully, you'll use my version instead. Yours is very depressing. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) great. Just great Just when I quit, that little punk Chlorine pops in and hacks me. Thank goodness the little moron didn't change my password. So, let me guess, for this, no more sysop, eh?-Соккпуппитс411( |talk 00:21, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I am not as familiar with your background and editing style as the local admins are -- I just performed the emergency de-sysop to prevent further annoyance. I suggest you talk to the administrators here. If they are convinced that it is really you and not Chlorine (or that there is not something else fishy going on here), then they can resysop you. Best wishes — Catherine (talk) 00:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I'm sad... I'm sad that you're quitting-- I'm really crying! --Freeloh 03:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Youre Quitting!! You shouldnt quit!~~ I fel compelled to gve you my award before you leave --Piebob2323 03:58, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Listen For getting hacked, and seeing that the format is back, I am going to flip out next time that little rat Chlorine shows his face here. I am banned because taht rat hacked me!!!!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 12:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) if anyone has any heart I have been desysoped. I got banned. My brother got banned. What he said was a joke! People say that here all the time! he is able to say it too! Besides, back to the topic. I was going to quit there, but I was then hacked by none other than... Chlorine. Go look at my recent changes, a lot of them are bad cuz of him. Thank you Piebob. Thanks Freeloh. I was about to leave because the drama here is getting whack! But, if I am unblockd, and get my sysop ability back, I think I will stay a long time. PS:Aqua Jet, leave it to an albino who rarely goes outside to know what to say to a person.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 12:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hey I hope you stay here for a long time, because you rock buddy! And that Chlorine will get his/her punisment, I swear!! By the way, why was your brother banned? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 16:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) could anybody unban me please?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 17:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) About you getting blocked... that LITTLE BAD GUY, Cloriene, HE GETS YOU DE SYSOPED! NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN EDIT YOUR USER PAGE!!!!!! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW, for you. Of course... EVERYONE shares YOUR IP address. You are a target to everyone else. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) finally If I got resysoped, it would be perfect. Just gotta wait for the IP to end. By the way, chlorine shares my IP. so does his sock. Wompus72 shared mine. Brother. Other wompuses are chlorine. Mr. Bonesey5 was a mistake. thats it. But, I am so far, free.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:38, 14 September 2008 (UTC) hello? Any bureaucrats mind estting me with rollback and sysop again? --Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) WE'LL TRY Once a high powered admin is on ust tell him. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 20:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Against/Neutral for me? Vote here!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I got dinner If anyone is on, and turtlshroom or the others get on, coud you tell them? PLEASE?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) how to unblock IP If i remember correctly, you unblock the user, then block im again, but don't check IP block. I think thats how it works.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:47, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I said hi to your lil bro Hey Sockpuppets, i told your little brother hi and asked him if he'd vote 4 me. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I am typing with socks on hands lol--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Cool, for the record. Add my vote, his vote, and arealwompus's vote. All my family, all supporters.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) unblocking my IP 2181 thats the block number. Any admins, please fix. Sk8r, please tell the bureaucrats about this mess.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC) can anyone fix me up? I just want to edit constructively tonight!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 21:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I told TurtleShroom and Barkjon I asked them and put what you said on that. I put this: Could you unblock Sockpuppet's IP address? He wants to get back to editing. He says '2181 thats the block number. Any admins, please fix. Sk8r, please tell the bureaucrats about this mess.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC)' I put your words in that sentence. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:21, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I NEED 5 MORE VOTES TO GO! Hey! I need 5 more votes to go become a SYSOP!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I told Mrperson777 I just now told Mrperson777. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) so.. Slow progress, Eh?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 23:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Yes slow progress Sk8rbluscat's weather My weather is getting bad... already had a couple of power glitches. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 23:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Probably won't be on wiki for a while. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 23:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) STUPID TD IKE!!!! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!!!!! IF THE WEATHER GETS WORSE I MAY NEVER GO ON THE COMPUTER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!* *only joking! OK... It is not that bad The storm is NOT that bad. :) To vote you put your name on the page Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for Adminship --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:25, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I will probably I will probably be able to edit freely tomorrow.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 00:36, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I unblocked you I unblocked you.--[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 00:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) do you think that weather was bad? or did you click that link? It was MY weather that was bad. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:41, 15 September 2008 (UTC) IP address ust my IP address, oh by the way, the weather isn't superbad, its rought though. My IP address is still blocked.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 00:42, 15 September 2008 (UTC) That weather is bad enough to get power glitches/surges. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:49, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for voting! I got 11 VOTES! Thanks!!!! 3 Sk8rbluscat awardz!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Ike sped up thru USA Ike sped up through and into Canada now. I lost power. I had 60-70 MPH Winds!!!!!!!! It moved a 400 lb. Portable Garage thing and put it onto electric wires. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:05, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I am NOT on wall of fame I am not on the wall of fame anymore. I took that fame template off my user page. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:21, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :( cries about it. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:21, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Sockpuppets411! I am now a Sysop! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Remember this... The Rollback and the Sysop... Now it is The Sysop and the Sysop!!!! I am now a sysop!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:34, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhh... NO Not that signature. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:45, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 ANOTHER IDEA!!! I couldn't read it I am on a Win2k machiene and I couldn't read it. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:50, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I could read that one. I like the one you have now. ;) It makes the letters look cool, right? --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:54, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I tried to make the font better. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411( |talk 00:55, 16 September 2008 (UTC) What's fave color?--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:57, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I got to go to bed... See you on wiki tomorrow. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Sockpupppets411 Rocks my Socks! blue aqua red green cadetblue midnightblue mediumblue yellow black purple pink violet Those are the main colors. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:34, 16 September 2008 (UTC) New signature!!!! Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Say Somethin'!!! Here you go! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:45, 16 September 2008 (UTC) What the HECK? This is going weird! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:46, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I put Jokerman for you. ;) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:48, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I think you said you wanted a Jokerman, right? If not, MY mind is going weird! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:49, 16 September 2008 (UTC) what the heck? Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 It says invalid HTML tags! I have no idea what those are! --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411( |talk 22:00, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! Tell your lil bro I said hi. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:37, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know my password. I can make you a signature! -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 22:41, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I need my sig code for that. :( Šŏ pũppëts411 I see your problem I see your problem... It is that you are using it with a font. I had the same error when I tried to go to Chiller.I started from scratch and got my signature to what it is today. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) See any difference? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I am NOT changing it again. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:11, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Sk8r here I knew what the problem was for you. I did help you. (I had the same problem). I have Orange and Black for the Sharon Tigers! :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:00, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I just don't want Chiller! I don't want mine TINY! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:07, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :O That is weird. Mine said, 'Invalid HTML tags' I was trying to use Chiller. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:09, 18 September 2008 (UTC)